


Top or Bottom

by marry_stars



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, M/M, School, Top - Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, botTom
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: V jeden deň sa  môže stať veľa vecí šťastných alebo nešťastných. Pre jedného mladého chalana to bol jeden z najhorších dní... chcel ho zakončiť aspoň s lepšou náladou a tak na zoznamke napísal jednému pekne vyzerajúcemu chalanovi, ale dopadne to dobre?_______________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2018
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 2





	Top or Bottom

TAEHYUNG

„Jimin, poď už konečne, lebo budeme meškať," povzdychol som si, keďže som čakal na môjho najlepšieho kamaráta, ktorý ešte sa len obliekal a pri tom nám o polhodinku už začínala hodina.

„Už som tu, pripravil si niečo jesť?" Hodil som po ňom tašku, v ktorej mal jedlo aby to po ceste zjedol.

„Poďme," Jimin ma počúval a vydali sme sa schodmi dole na zástavku busu, pokým sme čakali, tak Jimin sa pustil do jedenia svojich raňajok.

„Tae milujem ťa, tvoje jedlo je úžasné, ak sa rozídeš s Jennie tak prisahám, že ja sa stanem tvojou děvkou," zasmial som sa a čapol ho po hlave.

„Prestaň, ja a Jennie sa tak skoro nerozídeme. Naši rodičia už plánujú svadbu," povzdychol som si.

Videl som na Jiminovi, že sa chce niečo opýtať, ale našťastie prišiel bus, na ktorý sme nastúpili. Počas cesty som si dal slúchadla do uší, ale Min mi jedno vzal a tak sme spoločne počúvali pesničky. Som rád, že už nespomenul svadbu, pretože ja som na to netešil, nebol som pripravený... však máme len 20.

Vystúpili sme pred školou, kde sme už videli mnoho študentov. Slúchadla som vopchal do vrecka a spolu sme kráčali do budovy školy.

„Minieeee," zvolal Jungkook na Jimina a hneď sa rozbehol k nám, „čau Tae." Chytil nás okolo pliec a spolu sme išli cez chodbu, „dnes máme tu sexuálnu prednášku, Minie prosím pomôžeš mi s prekvapením?" Zasmial sa a ruku dal zo mňa preč a zastavil Jimina.

„Ja idem do triedy, vy sa tu dohadujte," kývol som im a kráčal som preč.

Fakt som nemal chuť ich počúvať. Bude to mať určite niečo spoločné so sexom, keďže Jungkook je taký playbol a hráč na škole. Chudinky dievčatá, myslia si, že sa kvôli nim zmení, ale to on nespraví, rád strieda... vošiel som do triedy a vyložil som knihy na stôl a začal som si opakovať veci na test, ktorý sme mali písať.

-

„TaeTae, však mi poradíš?" Štuchol do mňa Min, keď si sadal na svoje miesto a učiteľka už podávala papiere na test, iba som kývol na súhlas a on už vedel, čo robiť.

Ja som si písal svoje, ale snažil som sa tak, aby Min videl na moje odpovede. Táto učiteľka bola mimo, jej bolo jedno či opisujeme alebo to vieme, neviem prečo to robila, ale asi sa nás jednoducho chcela zbaviť, keďže sme už boli v poslednom ročníku.

Pred zazvonením papiere pozbierala a Min sa hneď nahol ku mne. Čakal som, čo z neho vyjde, ale on síce bol na mne nalepený, ale sledoval učiteľku, až keď vyšla von tak sa na mňa otočil.

„Boli to správne odpovede?" Zasmial som sa a pretočil očami.

„On je najlepší študent na škole, jasné, že keď si od neho odpisoval, budeš mať 100%" Ozval sa pred nami hlas Jungkooka. Čo tu ten do pekla robí?! 

JUNGKOOK

„Min, obleč si to, prosím, však si mi to sľúbil," hodil som po Jiminovi psie oči, aby si obliekol tu ženskú sukňu a nadkolienky, ktoré som zohnal od kamošky.

„Prečo sa ty neprezlečieš za ženu?" skenoval ma naštvaný pohľadom.

„Lebo mne sa to nehodí, som playboy, chápeš?" on iba pokrútil hlavou a s povzdychom sa začal do toho obliekať.

„TaeTae by sa do toho obliekol," zamrmlal ale aj tak som ho počul.

„Lenže, ja s nim taký veľký kamoš nie som a podľa mňa nie, je moc inteligentný a nebude strácať čas, aby sa so mnou bavil. A ty si za každú srandu."

„Ale nehovor, však Tae je so všetkými kamoš," pokrútil som hlavou.

„So mnou nie a myslím, že ma riadne neznáša..."

-

„Mladí pani, ukážem vám ako treba postupovať, keď ste s dievčaťom sami a ste pripravení mať sex," začal som, keď sme boli na ošetrovni sami, lebo učiteľ niekde išiel, „Minnieee, drahá mohla by si vojsť?" Zvolal som na Jimina a on vošiel dnu a tváril sa úplne ako nejaká slečna, moji spolužiaci sa začali smiať a pískať, ja som pristúpil k nemu a chytil ho za ruku.

„Och Kookie, ty si sladký," povedal vysokým hlasom Jimin, že chalani vybuchli smiechom.

„A ty si krásna presne tak ako vždy," chytil som ho za tvar a priblížil sa k nemu, že sme sa skoro nosmi dotýkali, na to má ale on odštopol.

„Kookie, ale ja nie som ľahké dievca," otočil sa mi chrbtom, chytil som ho za ruku a potiahol k sebe. A ruky som mu hneď dal pod košeľu a on zajačal ako baba.

To sme sa tak začali smiať, že do miestnosti vbehol učiteľ, ktorý nám venoval pohoršený pohľad a oznámil, že do konca mesiaca budeme po škole. Ale to sa dalo zvládnuť, pretože sme sa aspoň nasmiali.

-

Po skole sme sa s Jiminom rozlúčili a on išiel na bus, zatiaľ čo ja k svojmu autu. Zviezol som sa do svojho bytu, dal si rýchlu sprchu a spravil si večeru. Keď bolo pol deviatej začal som sa obliekať, aby sme s kamošmi mohli ísť do baru. Je piatok, treba sa baviť a pretiahnuť aj nejakú pipinu.

Keď som bol hotový tak mi prišla smska od Yoongiho, kde sa stretneme, bol to bar, ktorý bol len neďaleko od môjho bytu. Vzal som si teda kľúče, peňaženku a mobil, prešiel som sa aj keď som vedel, že domov sa odveziem s taxikom.

Pokým som tam došiel, chalani toho už v sebe mali a tak som ich musel dohnať, samozrejme, že ma chytilo a tak som išiel na parket, kde som tancoval s jednou pipinkou, ktorá vyzerala ako tak k svetu. Chystal som sa to s ňou rozdať na vecku, ale všimol som si, že Yoongi na mňa kýva tak som sa musel vydať k nemu. Chcel mi len povedať, že oni už idu, lebo Jinovi je zle a tak som mu dal kľúče od bytu nech tam idu.

Napokon odišiel len Joon a Jin a ja a Yoongi sme skončili v našom boxe. Opitý sa mi začal ospravedlňovať, že ma prerušil ale tak mne to bolo jedno, keďže som dostal správu od jedného týpka na gay zoznamke.

TAEHYUNG 

Jimin ostal po škole, ale dôvod mi nepovedal a tak som musel zo školy ísť sám. Po ceste ako som kráčal domov mi zavolala Jennie. 

„TaeTae môžeme sa dnes vidieť," nemal som chuť smiať sa a tak som si len povzdychol. 

„Áno, môžeme sa vidieť, práve som v buse a idem do mesta, môžeme sa vidieť tam." 

„V našej obľúbenej kaviarni, môže byt?" 

„Samozrejme, vidíme sa tam o polhodinku?" Navrhol som a počul som ako na jej strane zašušťalo. 

„Budem tam za dvadsať minút." 

„Okieee, vidíme sa, ahoj." Zložil som a dal som si slúchadlá do uší a pustil si pesničky. 

Cesta prebehla rýchlo, vystúpil som na zastávke a spravil pár krokov a bol som pred kaviarňou, kde sme sa mali vidieť, vošiel som dnu objednal si kávu a s ňou som sa posadil na miesto, kde sme často sedávali. Opar minút dorazila aj Jennie, celá zadýchaná pribehla ku mne, pokým sa dala do kopy doniesol som jej latte. 

„Ďakujem, ty si poklad, TaeTae," žiarivo sa usmiala. 

„Čo sa deje? Ešte takto cez týždeň sme sa nestretli, vždy len cez víkendy," zamračil som sa, keďže toto bolo fakt výnimočne, pretože v škole toho máme veľa tak sa stretávam a len cez víkendy. 

„Tae, ja som sa zamilovala," ako to povedala moje srdce vynechal úder, „je to jeden fotograf, ktorý má fotil, zamilovala som do neho hneď ako som ho uvidela a myslím-"

„Je koniec, chápem," falošné som sa usmial a vzal som do rúk svoju kávu a odišiel preč. 

Toto bolo fakt na hovno. 

-

Sedel som doma na posteli a rozmýšľal, či mám otvoriť ten alkohol alebo nie, napokon som fľašu odložil na svoje miesto a ľahol do postele. Začal som surfovať po internete, až som sa dostal na zoznamku, presnejšie gay zoznamku. 

Pravda je, že sa mi páčili chalani viac ako ženy, ale aj tak som sa považoval za bisexuála. Neváhal som teda a zaregistroval sa, nedal som tam fotku, kde by mi bolo vidieť tvar ale len telo. Všetko som vyplnil a hneď mi našlo aj niekoľko chalanov, ktorý boli sexy, hneď prvému som napísal. 

sweetT – ahoj 

JJK – ahoj, čo tak stretko?

sweetT- áno 

JJK – kde?   
top or bottom?? 

sweetT- mam voľný byt, bottom 

JJK – tak pošli adresu   
milujem byť hore 

sweetT - *poslal adresu* 

JJK – za 20 minút som tam.

JUNGKOOK 

Pohľad som presunul na Yoongiho, ktorý bol rozvalený na gauči, iba som pokrútil hlavou a štuchol do neho. Venoval mi fakt naštvaný pohľad.

„Poď ideme domov," iba pokrútil hlavou a otočil sa na druhú stranu, „Yoongi! Kurva vstávaj, ideme domov, aj tak tu spíš." Zhúkol som po ňom on sa konečne postavil, nahol sa pre ďalší pohár a hodil ho do seba, nad tým som iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Choď platiť ja sa dám do kopy a môžeme ísť," prikývol som a išiel som k baru zaplatiť, ten účet ma fakt nepotešil, ale bolo mi to tri, chcel som si ísť zašukať.

Rýchlo som zaplatil a vrátil sa k boxu, kde ma čakal Yoongi, pre teraz už bol prebratý a sedel, dívajúc sa na parket, kde bolo mnoho deciek, iba som pretočil očami a štuchol do neho. Keď ma zbadal, tak sa postavila spolu sme išli vonku, samozrejme, že som ho musel podopierať, pretože mal toho riadne dosť. Našťastie sme rýchlo chytili taxíka a už sme smerovali ku mne d bytu.

„Počkajte na mňa," povedal som taxikárovi, keď som vystúpil, „len ho odprevadím hore," prikývol a ja som rýchlo odtiahol hore Yoongiho, ktorý hneď zaľahol na gauč, všetko mi bolo jedno, rýchlo som sa vydal dole, kde ma čakal taxík a povedal som mu adresu a už som bol na ceste za tým chalanom.

Fakt som sa tešil, vedel som, že budem meškať, ale aspoň sa chalan kus vzruší, či nie? Uškrnul som si, že už tri minúty meškám, ale už som na ceste. Keď mi zastavil pred panelákom, tak som mu zaplatil a rozbehol som sa hore, našťastie bolo otvorené a tak som vybehol na piate poschodie a zaklopal na dvere, ktoré mali patriť jemu – Park, Kim. Žeby mal priateľa, ale pohádal sa s ním? Bolo mi to jedno. Keď sa dvere otvorili a v nich som zbadal Taeho, srdce mi vynechalo úder. Nie len ja som tam stál s otvorenou hubou, ale aj on.

„Jungkook," vydýchol a chcel mi zatvoriť dvere pred nosom, ale zastavil som ho a votrel sa dnu.

„Tae, od kedy si ty gay?" Zamračil som sa, ale potom som pokrútil hlavou a nahol sa k nemu aby som ho pobozkal, no on ma odštopol.

„Rozmyslel som si to, môžeš odísť?" Uškrnul som sa a pokrútil hlavou.

„To teda nie, chcem ťa." Išiel so k nemu bližšie, čo spôsobilo, že bol nalepený na stene, rukami som sa oprel o stenu vedľa jeho hlavy, aby nemal žiadnu šancu a pobozkal som ho. Konečne ma nechal to spraviť a začal spolupracovať, odhodlal som sa spraviť ďalší krok a svojimi rukami som mu začal blúdiť po tele a on ma nechal.

Vedel som, že túto noc je môj. 

TAEHYUNG

Zobudil som, len kvôli tomu, že som nemohol dýchať, keďže Jungkook bol rozložený na mojej hrudi a on je ten s najľahších. Chcel som sa otočiť, ale nedovolila mi to jeho váha a moje telo nespolupracovalo, tak som sa snažil Kooka zo seba dostať a podarilo sa mi to, dokonca sa ani nezobudil. Ako náhle som sa posadil, hneď som ucítil tu skurvenú bolesť. Mal som chuť nadávať, ale nechcel som ho zobudiť, je predsa sobota a keď som sa pozrel na mobil, bolo niečo len po siedmej. Aj keď som mal skurvené bolesti, tak som sa postavil a došiel do sprchy, kde som sa zamkol, aby sa neprebudil a nechcel ďalšie kolo, ale myslím, že mu to v noci stačilo...

Po sprche som sa zabalil do župana a vrátil sa k nemu, bol už hore a sledoval niečo na mobile, keď započul, že kráčam hneď dvihol pohľad od mobilu a zadíval sa na mňa.

„Dobré ránko," žiarivo sa usmial a postavil sa, prišiel ku mne a objal ma.

„A-ahoj," ja som pred ním naozaj zakoktal, čo ho donútilo odtiahnuť sa a sladko sa na mňa usmiať.

„Si chutný TaeTae," postrapatil mi vlasy a nečakane ma vzal do náruče a hodil na posteľ, to ma donútilo vypúliť oči.

„NIE!" Skríkol som a on sa zamračil.

„Čo nie?" tváril sa ako keby nerozumel.

„Už s tebou spať nebudem, včera si bol opitý a ja som sa ťa bál, tak len preto si ma ošukal, toto sa už opakovať nebude. A druhá vec je, že ma skurvene bolí zadok," najprv sa mračil ale potom sa usmieval ako slniečko na hnoji a ja som nechápal prečo. „Prečo s atak pripečene usmievaš?"

„Lebo ty by chce aby som ťa ošukal ešte raz, ale boli ťa skurvene zadok," uškrnul sa.

„No samozrejme, že bolí. To nie je ako vagína, na to sa musí ísť pomaly," zasyčal som po ňom a on sa len ďalej uškŕňal.

„Hovoríš ako keby si mal skúsenosť, TaeTae." Pretočil som očami.

„Nie toľko skúsenosti, koľko máš ty. a vôbec, od kedy si na chlapov? Nie si gay, ale si bisexuál?" Dvihol som obočie a on prikývol.

„Rovnako ako sa mi páčia vagíny, tak sa mi ľúbi aj tvoj vták," znova sa uškrnul a kráčal ku mne, kľakol si na posteľ a zvalil ma pod seba, chcel ma pobozkať, ale ja som otočil hlavou, takže jeho pery skončili na mojom líci.

„Jungkook, ošukal si ma, užil si si, čo keby si odišiel?" Cítil som ako sa odtiahol a díval sa mi do očí. „Čo tak pozeráš?"

„Prečo to robíš?" Mračil sa a po tejto otázke som sa mračil aj ja.

„Lebo viem, že ti išlo len o sex," pretočil som očami.

„A čo ak nie?" 

JUNGKOOK

Hnevalo ma to, že si myslí, že mi išlo len o sex... okay išlo o sex, ale teraz som bol aspoň blízko neho. Aj keby nechcel viac sex, tak aspoň by sme kamoši mohli ostať, nie?

Odštopol ma od seba, tak silno, že som skončil na zemi, no počul som ako zaskučal od bolesti, rýchlo som sa dvihol a pozrel na neho, jeho peknú tvár zdobila bolestná grimasa.

„Si v pohode?"

„To kurva nie," zasyčal po mne a hodil po mne fakt naštvaný pohľad.

„Mrzí ma to, ak chceš môžeme ísť k lekárovi," ozval som sa.

„No jasné," pretočil očami a odvrkol si, „radšej sa zbaľ a choď, ja si poradím," pretočil som očami.

„Nie, idem si dať sprchu a potom pôjdeme. Ak nechceš ísť k lekárovi, tak aspoň pôjdeme do lekárne," hovoril som a počas toho som sa postavil a vyšiel von na chodbu a trafil sa do kúpeľne, kde som sa fakt rýchlo osprchoval a v uteráku som došiel do jeho izby. On stále ležal na posteli v župane a oči mal zatvorené. Obliekal som sa do vecí, ktoré dosť páchli a vtedy som si všimol, ako sa Tae postavil z postele a mohol som vidieť, ako každý jeden krok ho bolel. Došiel do skrine odkiaľ mi hodil jeansy a tričko, taktiež aj ponožky a boxerky.

„A len zmizni," ako to povedal, tak si ľahol do postele.

„Prestaň obleč sa, vidím ako ťa to bolí, proste pôjdeme aspoň do lekárne," povzdychol si a posadil sa. Prešiel som ku skrini, odkiaľ som vybral pre neho veci a podišiel k nemu. Dal som mu dole župan a navliekol na neho tričko, mračil sa, ale mne to bolo tri. Štopol som ho na posteľ a navliekol na neho boxerky aj s teplákmi, celý čas ma sledoval ale nič nepovedal.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože mi na tebe záleží," šepol som, keď som mu dával ponožky.

Mlčal, tak som ho vzal na ruky a preniesol som ho na chodbu, kde som mu pomohol obuť sa a tiež som sa obul. Keďže nemali výťah, tak som ho preniesol až dole, pričom som sa riadne spotil ale snažil som sa, aby to nebolo vidieť. Chcel som ho odniesť až k lekárni, ale zastavil ma.

„Viem ísť aj sám," položil som ho na zem a tak sme vedľa seba kráčali, k lekárni. Chcel som ho chytiť za ruku, ale vedel som, že o to nebude mať záujem. Keď sme došli do lekárne, tak sa Tae rozdýchal a prešiel k pani, ktorá stála za pultom, no potom sa zasekol.

„No máme taký problém," začal som, „teda skôr on," usmial som sa na ňu a chytil Taeho za ramena, keď som videl, že sa k ničomu nemá tak som hovoril ďalej, „viete, ja tuto s mojím priateľom sme včera mali skurvene dobrý análny sex," usmial som sa a cítil som ako ma Tae štuchol. Tá pani sa na nás usmiala, „no a on dnes ani poriadne nemôže chodiť, myslím, že sme to prehnali," nevinne som pokrčil ramenami.

„Chápem, tak máme tu..." To som ju prestal počúvať, pretože som sa díval na rozkošného Taeho, ktorý bol celý červený v tvári nehovoriac o jeho sladkých ružových uškách. 

TAEHYUNG

Až na zadku som bol červený, keď sme odchádzali z lekárne. Fakt som sa snažil veľmi rýchlo ísť, ale zastavil ma jeho dotyk na mojom ramene.

„Odnesiem ťa," povedal rázne a čupol si predo mnou, aby som mu vyliezol na chrbát.

Dnes som bol už veľmi ponížený a fakt som, nechcel ešte viac byť a tak som sa vrátil naspäť do lekárne a kúpil dve rúška. Jedno som si nasadil a druhé dal jemu, hneď to pochopil a nasadil si ho, potom to som ho už neodmietol a vyliezol som na jeho chrbát a chytil okolo krku. Tá cesta sa mi zdala byť nekonečna, všetci nás sledovali a mne to bolo dosť nepríjemné. Však komu by sa páčilo ak by po vás ľudia pozerali ako na nejaké monštrum? Radšej som sa díval na zem a pevne sa držal Kooka.

Po dlhej ceste, sme konečne prišli pred môj byt, kde som chcel aby ma zložil, no on tak nespravil a vyniesol ma hore k bytu, na piate poschodie. Mohol som cítiť, aký je spotený, ako sa na neho lepí to tričko, ale mlčal som. Pred dverami ma položil na zem a ja som odomkol, no hneď na to som sa k nemu otočil.

„Ďakujem, ale myslím, že tu to skončíme," otvoril som dvere a vošiel dnu. Pred nosom som mu zabuchol dvere.

-

Víkend prebehol v pohode, preležal som ho v posteli a na mobil som sa ani nepozrel, v nedeľu večer sa vrátil Jimin, tak sme sa rozhodli, že si pozrieme nejaký film. Vtedy som sa pozrel na mobil a sledoval koľko mám správ a zmeškaných hovorov, no nemal som chuť to riešiť.

Mal som mnoho správ od Kooka, niekoľko sa našlo od Jennie a veľa zmeškaných hovorov od mami a jeden od otca. Iba som pokrútil hlavou a vykašľal sa na všetko.

„Tak ako bolo doma, Jiminie?" Usmial som sa na spolubývajúceho a on mi úsmev venoval späť.

„Celkom dobre, boli sme na obede s dedom a babkou takže bola to celkom nuda, videl som sa s kamošmi ale to je všetko, však vieš, že moc von nechodím, keď som doma, len tu," prikývol som, „a ty ako?"

„Jennie a ja sme sa rozišli," sklopil som zrak a hral sa s prstami, cítil som ako sa Jimin ku mne pritúlil a oprel, začal ma hladiť po chrbte.

„Nezabudni ja som tu pre teba, vždy a zakaždým." Cítil som ako sa jemne usmial, no ja som to nedokázal.

Nie, Jennie som neľúbil, ale mal som ju celkom rád, zažili sme spolu naše po prvé, keď sme sa vrátili opití z baru a celkom sme sa k sebe hodili. Ja som bol ten tichší a ona ukecaná, dopĺňali sme sa... ale tak stalo sa a rozišli sme sa. Povzdychol som si a cítil ako ma Jimin silnejšie objal.

„TaeTae," začal roztomilým hláskom, „som tu pre teba vždy a navždy budem, nie som ako ona, dobre?" Otočil som sa k nemu a zadíval sa do očí.

„Sľubuješ?" Prikývol.

JUNGKOOK

Celý víkend sa mi neozval a mňa to skurvene sralo, preto som aj v sobotu večer išiel piť, a prebudil som sa v nedeľu u mňa v posteli oblečený a vedľa mňa ležal Yoongi. V celom byte to rozvoniavalo, takže som vedel, že Jin je v kuchyni a okolo neho sa bude točiť aj Joon.

Prebudil som na suchoty, tak som sa postavil z postele a rozospatý prešiel do kuchyne, kde ma na stole čakal pohár s tabletkou, ktorú som hneď do seba hodil a rýchlim pohľadom kývol Jinovi, ktorý sedel bol opretý o linku a Joon ho šukal.

Rozhodol som sa ísť do sprchy a naozaj dlho som tam pobudol. Keď som vyšiel, tak už bolo ticho a Yoongi bol za stolom a jedol svoje raňajky, ktoré boli pripravené tým šukacím párom, ktorí náhodou tu už neboli.

„Kde išli?" Opýtal som sa Yoongiho, ktorý sa na mňa otočil s plnou pusou pokrčil ramenami. „Našiel som ich ako si to rozdávajú na linke," Yoongi hneď to vypľul a venoval mi pohoršený pohľad.

„Videl si to, čo si vidieť nemal a nemal si to nikomu rozprávať, zaslúžite si smrť," povedal za mnou Joon, keď som sa otočil tak so ich zbadal s nožmi v ruke. Nadvihol som obočie a rozmýšľal čo to kurva robia?!

„čo to kurva robíte?!" Zhúkol po nich Yoongi, ktorí ich sledoval so spojeným obočím.

„To by aj mňa zaujímalo," dvihol som obočie a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Nevyšlo," priznal sa Jin a nože odložili, „nejdeme si kuknúť nejaký film?"

„Nechcete ísť domov, celý zastratý víkend ste tu," díval som sa na nich a mračil sa.

„Kook, bol by si sám, buď rád, že máš nás, aspoň sa nekurvíš," ruku mi Joon na rameno a prešli do obývačky, kde sa zložili na gauči a zapli film.

„Ok pozerajte ho bezo mňa," išiel som do izby a dal som sa do kopy, keďže som stále bol len v uteráku.

-

Do večera u mňa boli chalani a potom sa rozišli, no teda len Joon a Jin odišli, keďže Yoongi ostal u mňa a pravý dôvod som nepoznal.

„Prečo si ostal? Čo sa deje?" My dvaja sme mali fakt dôverný vzťah, pre neho som bol ako jediný, komu dôveroval a predo mnou povedal všetko, čo mal na srdci, aj keď Jin a Joon boli tiež naši kamoši.

„Páči sa mi tvoj kamoš," priznal sa otvorene a ja som dvihol obočie.

„Kto?"

„Jimin, nevybavíš mi s ním rande?" Ako to vyslovil, tak ja som dostal neuveriteľne dobrý nápad.

Prikývol som a v hlave som si začal dávať všetko do kopy! Dúfam, že mi to vyjde! 

TAEHYUNG

Ráno sme sa zobudili na gauči a boli celí dolámaní. Kašľal som na sprchu a len rýchlo sa prezliekol. Spravil som nám raňajky a desiatu a do pohárov nalial kávu. Jimin stihol sprchu, dokým sa obliekol stihli mu aj vlasy vyschnúť.

Pripravený sme odišli z bytu, dokým sme došli na zastávku, tak sme vypili aj kávu a keď sme nastúpili do busu, pustili sme sa do raňajok. Dal som mu slúchadlo a pustil som pesničky. Bola to príjemná cesta, aj celkovo fajn začiatok dňa. Pokazilo sa to, keď sme sa na školskom pozemku stretli s Kookom.

„Dobré ránko chalani," chytil nás za ramena a zavesil sa na nás, takže som už pri Jiminovi nestál a fakt som sa bál, pretože som nechcel, aby Min vedel, že som s ním spal.

„Ahoj," pípol som a Jimin kývol, keďže ešte jedol.

„Miniee, môj kamoš by ťa chcel pozvať na rande," zastali sme a on sa začal dusiť, hneď som sa na neho otočil a chcel mu pomôcť, ale Kook ho pobúchal po chrbte.

„K-kto j-je too?" Chudák začal koktať.

„On je starší od nás, takže ak chceš ja a Tae ti budeme robiť dozor, okie?" Zamračil som sa a on si toho všimol, „však si jeho najlepší kamarát, tak hádam ho nenecháš ísť samého," štuchol do mňa. To je pravda nemôžem.

„Fajn, a kedy to je?"Opýtal som sa ho, keďže Min bol ešte v šoku.

„Yoongi by chcel už dnes po škole, príde pre teba," Jimin celý očervenel a nevedel, čo povedať.

„Tak sa vidíme po škole," štuchol som do Kooka a potiahol k sebe Jimina a vydali sme sa do triedy.

-

Celý deň bol Min nervózny, že mu skoro všetko padalo z rúk. Snažil som sa ho vždy upokojiť, no čím sa hodinu posúvali dopredu bol viac a viac nervózny a začal koktať. Keď odbila posledná hodina spolu sme vyšli pred školu a kráčali ku Kookvmu autu, kde stál on a nejaký chalan.

„Čaute," ozval som sa a Min vedľa mňa kývol na nich, chalani sa k nám otočili, „som Taehyung," predstavil som sa chalanovi, ktorý bol odo mňa nižší a podal mu ruku.

„Yoongi," prijal ju a potriasli sme si ňou, potom sa už len venoval môjmu najlepšiemu kamošovi „ahoj Miniee," Jimin sa usmial a zakýval znova.

„Tak mám tu auto, tak vy dvaja choďte spolu a ja vezmem Taeho," zamračil som no Jimin vykročil k Yoongimu a spolu kráčali k jeho autu a mohol som začuť ako sa začali rozprávať.

Kook mi otvoril dvere od spolujazdca a ja som nastúpil. Zabuchol a prešiel okolo s úsmevom na perách.

„ČO TO KURVA ROBÍŠ?!" Zhúkol som po ňom, keď sa dvere zatvorili, hneď mi venoval prekvapený pohľad. 

JUNGKOOK

Tak asi som spravil obrovskú chybu, keď takto po mne jačí. Pomyslel som si.

„Chcem ťa pozvať na rande, ale ináč by si nesúhlasil," priznal som sa a zamkol som auto, aby nevystúpil.

„Ty si magor úplne," povzdychol si a ja som sa k nemu otočil.

„Pozri, ja si to pamätám ako som ťa šukal a páčilo sa mi to. Vždy sa mi sex páčil so ženami, ale v tebe je niečo iné," priznal som sa úplne.

„Takto balíš aj ostatné tvoje štetky?" Opýtal sa a ja som chcel odpovedať, keď ma prerušil, „piče som sa nazval, že som štetka," zasmial sa, no bol to ten taký zúfalý smiech.

„TaeTae," začal som a on sa ku mne otočil, „prosím však daj mi šancu," prosil som ho pohľadom, keď v tom mi zavibroval mobil. Hneď som ho vybral z vrecka a začal sa mu venovať. Napísala mi Lisa, že má voľný byt, už som chcel napísať, že prídem večer, ale v tom Tae zakašľal, takže som jej odpísal nie a venoval sa znova jemu.

„Vidíš, bavíme sa tu o vážnej téme a ty sa venuješ radšej mobilu, pozri sa," začal a povzdychol si, „dobre, priznávam páčil sa mi s tebou sex," táto odpoveď ma zahriala pri srdci, „ale už to nechcem robiť," pri tomto som sa už mračil.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo pri tebe by som sa naozaj cítil ako štetka," moje srdce bolo v tomto momente bodnuté ostrým mečom.

„Tak aspoň v dnešný deň sa tvárme, že sme pár prosím?" Nahodil som ten najsmutnejší kukuč aký som vedel a Tae si povzdychol a prikývol. Na perách sa mi objavil ten najsladší úsmev a ja som naštartoval, keď som cúval tak mi prišla smska od Jimina, že kde sme. Mobil som hodil po Taemu so slovami nech odpíše a on odpísal. O pár minút sme boli pred kaviarňou, kde nás chalani čakali.

„Kde ste boli tak dlho?!" Ozval sa Jimin hneď ako sme sa posadili k nim.

„Zabudol som si knihy v škole, tak sme sa zdržali, prepáčte moja chyba," ozval sa Tae a ja som sa na neho usmial.

„Dohodli sme sa, že večer pôjdeme do baru, pôjdete s nami?" Yoongi sa otočil k Taemu, pretože čakal skôr jeho odpoveď ako moju, keďže ja som na párty a s Jiminom to už asi riešil.

„Á-áno, prečo nie," zakoktal sa Tae a bol úplne chutný, čo ma prinútilo usmiať sa.

„Kde ste boli a teraz pravdu, Kook sa na teba usmieva ako pripečený," ozval sa Min vedľa mňa a ja som sklopil zrak.

„Kook ma pozval dnes na rande, takže sa tvárime, že sme dnes pár," vysvetlil rýchlo Tae, keďže ja som bol ticho.

„Len na dnes?" Prikývol som a Tae tiež, bol som rád, že sa už viac nepýtali... 

TAEHYUNG

Od začiatku som vedel, že to bude veľmi zlý nápad súhlasil. Mal som pravdu, pretože druhý deň ráno som sa zobudil s neskutočnou bolesťou hlavy a nahý. Vedel som prečo som nahý, keďže som mal útržky, čo sa stalo. Ja a Jungkook spolu v posteli.

Už druhýkrát.

Teraz som ja jemu ležal na hrudi. Cítil som ako ma ískal vo vlasoch a tak som dvihol zrak k nemu. Bol chutný, usmieval sa a sledoval ma. Posadil som sa, teraz už bez bolesti a očami hľadal tričko a boxerky.

„Hneváš sa, že sa to znova stalo?" Ozval sa vedľa mňa Kook a ja som mu venoval pohľad.

„Stalo sa to, už sa to neodstane," pokrčil som ramenami a postavil sa, keďže som našiel svoje boxerky a tričko, ktoré som si hneď obliekol a pri tom som počul ako zašepkal: „serie ťa to."

„Jongkook," nereagoval a len sa otočil na druhú stranu, tak som prišiel k nemu, ľahol si na posteľ a objal ho okolo pásu, „nie, žeby som to ľutoval, páčilo sa mi to, len ja nechcem ostať znova sklamaný," šepol som mu do uška a on sa ku mne otočil.

„Znova sklamaný?"

„Mal som priateľku, ktorá ma nechala v ten večer, čo si prišiel ku mne. Ako zúfalec som sa prihlásil na zoznamku, aby som nebol sám, lenže nečakal som, že to budeš ty, viem aký si a ja nechcem byť sklamaný. My sa budeme takto stretávať a tým mi dáš nádej aby sme mali vzťah, lenže ty s jedným nevydržíš dlho," šepol som ale tak aby som sa mu nedíval do očí, „to by som nezniesol, vídať ťa každý deň s niekým iným," chytil som sa za srdce.

„Zmením sa kvôli tebe," pretočil ma pod seba a zadíval sa mi do očí.

„To hovoria všetci, ale ty vedieš takýto život, párty vyspať sa s niekým občas sa ukázať v škole a to je všetko... nezmeníš sa, všetci to hovoria ale tento život ti bude chýbať..." sklopil som zrak, aby som samu nedíval do očí.

„Pozri sa mi do očí a povedz to," šepol a ja som dvihol zrak k jeho tvári, nevinne sa na mňa díval.

„Nenúť ma ti to povedať do očí, pretože ma pichá tu," ruku som si priložil na srdce.

„Vyskúšaj ma na mesiac, ak to vydržím, tak budeme spolu-" prerušil som ho.

„Mesiac je málo, to je všetko o čase, a ja nechcem lebo to by som sa do teba zamiloval a ja nechcem." Hľadel som mu do očí a on prikývol.

Zišiel zo mňa a ľahol si mne chrbtom, ja som sa postavil a vzal som si svoje veci a obliekol sa. Pozrel som sa na mobil a pozrel, že je ešte moc skoro. Zišiel som dole, kde som si chytil taxík a zavolal mame, od ktorej som mal mnoho zmeškaných.

„Prečo si sa rozišiel s Jennie?!" Hneď mi skríkla do telefónu.

„To ona so mnou!" Zhúkol som po nej naspäť.

„Jennie mi všetko povedala!" Klamala... povzdychol som si a dostal som nápad, no asi nebude fungovať, keďže pred chvíľkou som to s Kookom riadne dojebal... 

JUNGKOOK

Tento deň začal fakt na hovno a pri tom to vyzeralo fakt sľubne... s povzdychom som sa začal dávať do kopy, keďže o chvíľu som mal ísť do školy, aj keď sa mi vôbec nechcelo. Autom som sa pekne odviezol pred školu, kde ma na mojom mieste čakal Tae, čomu so vôbec nerozumel.

„Deje sa niečo?" Hneď som sa ho opýtal a prehliadol si ho.

„Doniesol som ti raňajky," nerozumel som jeho správaniu.

„Tae? Povieš mi, čo sa deje?" Chytil som ho za ramená a zbadal som aký bol nervózny.

„Potrebujem tvoju pomoc," šepol a ja som prikývol, „včera sme sa hrali, že sme spolu... celkom nám to išlo, čo keby sme sa ešte zahrali?" Nerozumel som kam toto vedie a tak som sa mračil, „Jennie, moja bývala priateľka si vymyslela, že ja som sa s ňou rozišiel, no je to naopak atak ma to naštvalo a preto by som chcel, chcel by som-" prerušil som ho pri tomto celom nezmysle.

„TaeTae," začal som a chytil som mu do dlaní tvár, „naozaj ma žiadaš aby sme sa pred tvojimi rodičmi hrali na pár?" Prikývol a snažil sa sklopiť tvár k zemi ale nepodarilo sa mu to. šikovne som ho objal a silno držal u seba.

Tak tento deň bude ešte veeeeeľmi zaujímavý!

-

Celý deň som sa od Taeho nepohol ani na krok, no neboli sme spolu len počas vyučovania, ale ak by sa dalo, aj vtedy by som bol s ním. Jimin chodil s nami a len sa na nás pripečene usmieval, presne tak ako ja celý deň na Taeho.

„Ináč, ako to celé dopadlo medzi vami, Min?" Opýtal som sa ho, keď sme sedeli spolu na obede.

„Dnes ideme tiež von," usmial sa a ja som si hlavu položil na Taeho rameno.

„To zanemená, že máme voľný byt!" Taemu som ruky položil na boky a on ma hneď štuchol.

„Prestaň, všetci sa dívajú a mimochodom sme sa doh-"

„Máš smolu, ja to beriem ako naozaj." Povedal som s vážnou tvárou a videl som ako sa zamračil.

„Kook ale-"

„Nie Taehyung, ja to s tebou myslím naozaj vážne a keď už ma chceš predstaviť rodičom, tak nech vidia, akí sme šťastní a máme sa radí, chcem aby to bolo naozaj, aj keď to len budeme „hrať"," to som rukami naznačil rukami, „ale hlavne mi ide o to, aby si mi ty veril a bral to čo robím vážne, preto-"

„Stále s tým nesúhlasím," ako to povedal zamračil som sa, „prosil som ťa o pomoc, lebo sa už ako tak poznáme a nemusel by som si naozaj niekoho hľadať."

Ostal som bez slov a len ticho som si jedol svoj obed, po ňom som im povedal, že ich vezmem domov. Po celom dni som si uvedomil jednu vec: Ja nie som ten, ktorý sa hrá, ním je Taehyung.

TAEHYUNG

Veľmi rýchlo prebehol týždeň a už sme tu mali piatok. Jungkook sa prestal snažiť hneď v stredu, ale dohodli sme sa, že budeme hrať na víkend pár u mojich rodičov. Dnes sme mali cestovať k nim, vôbec sa mi nechcelo, polovicu dňa precestovať vlakom a ešte s ním...

Rozhodli sme sa, že dnes nepôjdeme do školy, stretli sme sa o ôsmej na stanici aj s vecami. Keď som došiel tam, Kookie ma tam už čakal aj s úsmevom na perách. Tak a začína to. Prišiel som k nemu a objal ho. Chvíľku sme stali v objatí a potom sa pustili, pretože vlak už prichádzal. Lístky sme mali kúpené, takže sme nič nemuseli riešiť.

Keď prišiel vlak posadili sme sa na naše miesta a už sa len zabávali. Nikdy som nepomyslel, žeby s ním bola takáto sranda! Zabávali sme celú cestu, keď sme vystupovali, chytil ma za ruku a spolu sme sa vydali von zo stanice, kde sme si chytili taxík a už smerovali k nám domov. Jungkook ma celý čas držal za ruku, takže tá nervozita išla pomaly preč, no znova sa vrátila, keď sme vystúpili pri mojom dome. Vzali sme si veci a hneď kráčali dnu.

„SME DOMA!" Zvolal som na celý dom a hneď sa dole rútili moji malí súrodenci. Jina mi hneď vbehla do náruče a pomaly kráčal aj Jeong. Jinu som položil na zem a Jeonha vzal hned na ruky, s ktorého som začal pusinkovať.

„Taehyung, čo tu robíš?" Ozvala sa mama, ktorá vyšla z kuchyne. Jeonga som položil na zem a čupol si k nim.

„Zlatíčka, toto je môj kamarát vola sa Kookie, ukážete mu náš dom?" Prikývli a hneď Kooka vzali za ruky, ale on Jeonga vzal na ruky a spolu išli smerom hore. „Mama," došiel som k nej a potiahol ju do kuchyne, „rozišiel som sa s ňou preto, pretože som sa zaľúbil do neho." Mama si priložila k ústam ruku a vydesene na mňa hľadela.

„Tae naozaj?" Prikývol som a ona zbledla, hneď k nej prisunul stoličku, na ktorú sa posadila. „Ľúbim ho a aj on mňa, už to nebudem tajiť, nebol som s ňou šťastný, chcem byť len a len s ním." Pozrela sa na mňa a jemne sa usmiala.

„Ak budeš šťastný s ním, budem stáť pri tebe," postavila sa a pohladila ma po líci, v tom sa v dverách objavil otec.

„Taehyung?" Pustil som mamu a podišiel k nemu, tiež som ho objal a vtom sa vrátili moji súrodenci s Kookom, „Kto je to?" Opýtal sa otec a ja som od neho odstúpil.

„Otec, mama toto je Jeon Jungkook, môj priateľ." V miestnosti ostalo ticho pozrela som na otca, ktorý mlčal ale ozval sa Kookie, ktorý mi podal Jeonga.

„Dobrý deň, som Jungkook a Taeho mám veľmi rád, budeme spolu aj keď si to nebudete želať," uklonil a ostal v tej polohe, dokým neprehovoril otec.

„Je to váš život chlapci," Kook sa dvihol a pozreli sme sa na seba a otec sa len jemne usmieval.

„Ďakujem," úsmev som mu opätoval. 

JUNGKOOK

Bol večer, ležali sme v jeho posteli a objímali sa. Cítil som sa šťastný, srdce mi hrozne bilo a to len preto, že tu bol pri mne.

„Bol to úžasný deň, máš milých rodičov a tvoji súrodenci sú chutní aj ja chcem," usmial som sa na neho a dal mu bozk na líce.

„A nemáš súrodenca?" Zamračil sa.

„Mám ale je starší a je to také vysnívané dieťa, majú ho radšej, ja som len preto, že ma splodili omylom," povedal som bez emócii a Tae mi dal bozk na líci

„Ale určite to tak nie je," falošne som sa zasmial.

„Je, dokazujú to už len tým, že sa nezaujímajú, dali mi byt, posielajú prachy a to je všetko," Tae sa ku mne ešte viac pritúlil.

„Mrzí ma to," šepol mi do uška.

„Už som si zvykol," preniesol som do ticha, „myslím, že to je tá chyba."

„Nerozumiem."

„Že som taký aký som, že kvôli tomu, čo som robil predtým, musíme toto len hrať," teraz mi došlo, to o čom Tae celý čas hovoril. Už bol ticho tak ako ja a oči sa mi zatvárali a ja som zaspal, no predtým som ešte započul Taeho hlas:

„Ale ja ťa mám rád.

-

Ráno sme sa zobudil na to, ako po mne niekto skáče, boli to Taeho súrodenci. On sedel na posteli a sledoval ich, zatiaľ čo ja som sa zobúdzal. Keďže sme spali v teplákoch a tričku tak sme hneď vzali decká a išli dole na raňajky. Cítil som sa zvláštne, no bolo to také príjemne, také niečo som ja nikdy nezažil...

Po raňajkách sme išli s pani Kim na nákup, vraj „musí využiť tú chlapskú silu, ktorú ma teraz doma." Blúdili sme po obchode a ja som sa Taeho držal celý čas, neskôr sme začali tam aj vyvádzať, vzal som ho na chrbát a začali sme pobehovať po obchode, načo nás napomenula už jeho mamka, tak sme prestali. Pomohli sme jej s obedom a po ňom sme sa hrali s deťmi večer sme si opekali a neskoro išli spať, keďže sme sa zhovárali.

Nedeľa prebehla rýchlo, keďže už po obede sme išli na vlak smer Soul. Vo vlaku sme sa chvíľku zabávali, potom už mi Tae zaspal na ramene, tak som bol vankúš a sledoval som ho.

Užíval som si s ním posledné chvíle, keďže som vedel, čo bude nasledovať. Nechcel som, naozaj nie, ale ako povedal, neviem ľúbiť, neviem mu dať lásku. Nechcem aby sa na mňa namotal a ja ho nechám... preto, lebo pri ňom mi srdce buší tak ako nikdy.

TAEHYUNG

S Kookiem sme sa videli naposledy v nedeľu. Bolo to pekný víkend, ktorý som si užil a myslím, že aj on. Kookie bol... sladký, takého som ho nezažil a chcel som takého mať pre seba. Čakal som, že dnes príde pre nás, ale miesto toho prišiel Yoongi, ktorý vzal aj mňa... odviezol nás do školy a jeho som sa nič nepýtal, nechcel som. Predsa nepoznal som ho a predsa som čakal, že sa objaví pred školou a zavesí sa na nás, tak ako to n má vo zvyku, ale mýlil som sa...

Neukázal sa, ba ani na obed a ja som dostal strach, či sa mu niečo nestalo. Naozaj, záležalo mi na ňom, mal som ho rád a nechcel ho stratiť, bol to naozaj kamoš, taký ako Jimin... no možno viac?

Neviem, po víkende som sa cítil... inač. Neviem to popísať ale to čo sme zažili... ako keby sme sa zblížili aj to, čo mi povedal... bolo to pekné veľmi pekné.

Keď sa neobjavil ani po škole, tak som sa rozhodol ísť k nemu. Vedel som, že býva v centre, bol som tam raz ale viem tam trafiť. Išiel som ale sám, pretože Jimin mal znova ďalšie rande s Yoongim.

Cítil som sa divne, chcel som si to rozmyslieť, však predsa... možno je len s rodičmi, alebo bratom... no aj tak som to riskol a išiel hore. Pred dverami som sa ešte párkrát nadýchol a potom som zazvonil.

Ostal som prekvapený.

Dvere mi otvorila Lisa, dievča, ktoré sa stále točilo okolo Kooka, bola oblečená, predpokladám, len v jeho tričku...

„Prečo si prišiel?" Dvihla obočie.

„Môžem dnu?" Pokrčila ramenami a ja som vošiel dnu a rozhliadol sa okolo. Bolo to tu cítiť po alkohole a sexe.

„Kookie, zlatko máš návštevu," zakričala a ja som sa pozrel smerom k spálni, z ktorej vyšiel Jungkook len v bielych boxerkách.

Bodlo ma to u srdca, bolelo to a prekvapilo. Nevedel som, čo skôr. Či plakať alebo kričať.

„TaeTae," usmial sa Jungkook a pristúpil ku mne, chcel ma objať ale ja som sa odtiahol a on pochopil.

„Mal som skurvenú pravdu, keby som vedel, že to príde takto skoro-" ani som nedohovoril, len som pokrútil hlavou a otočil sa na päte a odišiel preč.

Toto bolelo viac, ako rozchod s Jennie a to s ňou som bol dlhšie... s ním som ani nechodil.


End file.
